Gaara TheBabysitter?
by CaityAndNaeHeartCookies
Summary: What happens when Gaara is forced to babysit? 'It'll be a piece of cake' says Temari, pfft, yeah right...ONESHOT


**Well Naez and I was bored so we decided to make a series of random oneshots that we couldn't put into any of our stories, enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Gaara The Babysitter  
**

"Hey Gaara!! I need you to babysit our cousins tonight ok?!!" Temari called from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner for the three of them.

"Temari...I hate little children......" Gaara said unemotionally, though you could hear slight malice behind his words.

"Oh come on Gaara it's only for a few hours and besides I have to work and I can't leave Kankuro in charge of the kids, he can't even take of himself..." Temari trailed off as she pointed to where Kankuro was standing with his pants on backwards and his underwear on his head.

Gaara performed an extremely un-Gaara-like pout as he continued. "But Temari I don't like little kids! Do you remember that girl scout incident?"

"Like it was yesterday....because it was yesterday..." Came Temari's reply.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong di-_

_"I GET IT!! I'M COMING DAMNIT!!!" Shouted Gaara as he stomped over to the door and threw it open. On his doorstep stood two little girls in girl scout outfits with cookies in their hands._

_"Well whaddya want?" Gaara demanded rudely, his patience had already worn thin, what with Kankuro eating the last of the coco-pops and all._

_"Would you like to buy some cookies, Mister?" Asked one of the girls._

_"No I don't want to buy your crappy cookies GO AWAY!!!" _

_And with that the little girls burst in to tears. Gaara covered his ears with his hands, darn they were loud._

_Unable to take it anymore he thrust one hand forward. "SAND COFFIN!!!"_

_Needless to say the horrific noise stopped. Gaara, actually a little happy, grabbed the cookies and shut the door. He munched on a cookie thoughtfully, now just how to explain that to Temari..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gaara smiled as he remembered how good those cookies tasted, Temari on the other hand looked less than amused and on the OTHER hand Kankuro just looked plain confused. (OMG I HAVE THREE HANDS!! ON NOES I'M A MUTANT!!)

"Gaara come o-" Temari began only to be cut off by Caity's favourite red-headed character.

"And then there was that kid in pre-school...." Gaara began.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Gaara can I borrow your red crayon?" asked some random kid, lets just call him Jimmy ok?  
_

_"Yeah whatever..." Gaara replied as he sulked by himself, not really listening to Jimmy's question.  
_

_Jimmy reached over to grab the crayon when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. "What do you think your doing! NO-ONE TOUCHES MY RED CRAYON!! SAND COFFIN!!!"_

_And lets just say Gaara's crayon wasn't the only red thing on the table that day..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Shall I go on...."

"Nope because it won't make a difference! You are babysitting those kids right now!! So march your ass over there now!" Temari replied as she shoved him out the door locking it behind him.

"It'll be a piece of cake.." Called Temari's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Gaara was fighting for his life, literally. There was one kid sitting on his shoulders tugging on his hair, another one wrapped around his leg and yet another one that he was trying to shake off his arm. Now he was pretty sure that there were five of the little brats but he hadn't seen the other two in quite some. He hoped that they were playing in the oven or even the wood-chipper.

Finally wrestling the demon children off of him, he raced into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He rested against the door, breathing heavily from his dash. Curse Temari, she said it would a piece of cake that lying, cheating, no-good BEEP!! Gaara was so beyond pissed.

He took a deep breath and counted backwards from a hundred in his head in a feeble attempt to calm down.....it didn't work. So he tried counting sheep....and fell asleep. When he woke up he found himself in a what looked suspiciously like the kitchen pantry. Getting up, he tried to walk only to trip on his long skirt...Wait skirt?

Sure enough Gaara was wearing a long pink, frilly skirt, matching make up and had little pink bows in hair.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, Temari would pay dearly for this but until then.....

THREE HOURS LATER

Gaara's aunt returned home to complete silence, she was stunned. Even Temari hadn't been able to get the kids to go to bed. She shrugged, Gaara must be a better babysitter than she had originally thought.

Gaara nodded to his aunt and then walked out the front the door pleased with his handiwork. A shriek was heard, as Gaara's aunt came racing back out screaming "GAARA THOMAS FRANKLIN WHATEVER-YOUR-LAST-NAME-IS!!! GET BACK HERE!! YOU MURDERER!!!"

But Gaara was already a long way away, and a good thing too, his aunt looked furious. Not the reaction that he had expected in getting rid of the demon children but people react in different ways....

Gaara went back to his house and as soon as he had stepped through the door Temari bombarded him with questions.

Gaara rubbed his temples in frustration, _Must not kill...cooks.....must keep her alive.....food....._

Gaara decided to humor her by answering with at least one word. "Quiet"

"Huh?" Temari asked, obvious confusion evident on her features.

"It will be a lot quieter over there from now on.." Gaara said as he stifled a yawn, taking of care of those kids sure was tiring.

He stomped past Temari and into his room. He flopped onto the bed and was asleep in no time.

Temari stood there thinking about what he had said, it had to have some kind of cryptic meaning to it, it was Gaara after all. A few hours later it dawned on her.

"Oh Gaara, you didn't...you wouldn't, would you?.."

Just then the phone began ringing, Temari picked it up and uncertainly placed it next to her ear only to yank it back again. Her aunt's enraged voice on the other end confirmed her suspicions....

* * *

**Well ya like? It is a bit odd, I was planning on making it longer and randomer but I dunno, I like it this way! PWEASE REVIEW!!! I WILL LOVE YA FOREVER AND EVER AND I WILL BUY YOU A BAKERY SO YOU CAN HAVE COOKIES WHENEVER YOU WANT!! YAY!! HOW AWESOME AM I!!! ^^**

**Laterz,**

**Caity**


End file.
